


Sempre os irmãos Miya

by cohen_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, atsuhina mencionado, familia, gêmeos miya, osamu trans, osamu é um garoto trans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohen_stan/pseuds/cohen_stan
Summary: Na qual Osamu finalmente toma coragem para assumir quem realmente ele é para Atsumu, um garoto trans.[ osamu!trans / alerta de transfobia // família ]
Kudos: 2





	Sempre os irmãos Miya

**Author's Note:**

> muito feliz de finalmente tomar coragem para postar essa fanfic aqui :((  
> espero que gostem, esse headcanon do osamu trans é meu fav!!  
> enfim, boa leitura

Osamu observou seu irmão gêmeo, Atsumu, jogar-se em seu sofá de maneira desleixada. Fitou-lhe com os olhos castanhos quase que brilhando, ainda estava com o cabelo em tom loiro, ficava bem nele de qualquer modo. Fazia um certo tempo desde a última vez que estiveram juntos, a sensação de nostalgia poderia ser boa se não fosse pelo nervosismo que Osamu sentia. Não era de hoje que estava guardando alguns segredos.

— Fiquei feliz de você ter me chamado ‘pra dormir aqui — Atsumu abriu um sorriso enorme, sentando-se no sofá e dando algumas batidinhas nele. — Mas pela sua cara parece que é algo sério.

— É, é algo bem sério — riu nervoso, juntando-se ao irmão. — Lembra... Lembra da primeira vez em que pedi para o papai cortar meu cabelo igual ao seu?

— Claro que lembro! A mamãe surtou quando viu que ele já tinha cortado, também dizia que se você não fosse meni...

— Por favor, não fala isso!

Os dois se entreolharam. O de cabelos platinados claramente desconfortável enquanto o loiro parecia pensar. Era quase que angustiante como o clima pesava.

— E você também lembra da vez que eu e ela brigamos porque eu não queria continuar me vestindo como ela queria? Como uma garota. — os olhos de Osamu estavam cintilantes.

— Por que você nunca foi... ela? — arriscou, observando o outro assentir com veemência. — Meu Deus… Eu…

O silêncio permaneceu na sala enquanto Atsumu parecia processar a informação. — Por que nunca me contou? Eu podia ter apoiado você! Sempre seremos os irmãos Miya, lembra?

Foi questão de segundos para o platinado desabar no choro, sendo amparado pelo irmão em um abraço apertado. Era um certo choque, mas não uma surpresa. Atsumu sentia suas mãos tremerem e uma vontade de chorar começar a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentia-se péssimo por nunca ter percebido pelo que o irmão passava.

— Ti-Tinha medo de você não querer ser mais meu irmão, Tsumu — Osamu murmurou de forma embargada. — Tinha medo de você surtar...

— Nunca, nunca! S-Sempre estive do seu lado, mesmo com as brigas. Sempre vou estar aqui! — Atsumu beijou os cabelos platinados com cuidado, afastando-se e observando o rosto encharcado do outro. — Como eu devo te chamar daqui pra frente?

— Osamu.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos enormes, o loiro deslizou seus polegares pelas bochechas, tirando o excesso das lágrimas. — Tudo bem, Osamu!

— Sabe do que eu lembrei agora?

— Do quê?

— Da vez em que você decidiu que queria vestir os vestidos da mamãe enquanto eu apenas te apresentaria no “desfile”.

— Aquele desfile horroroso! Você passou tanta sombra roxa nos meus olhos que parecia que eu tinha levado um soco!

— Ei! A ideia da maquiagem foi toda sua!

Os dois gargalharam. O clima estava mil vezes mais leve. Osamu apertou o abraço, escondendo o rosto no peito do irmão, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, acolhido. Era uma sensação tão boa, desejava nunca mais perder esse carinho.

— Samu — Atsumu murmurou, ouvindo apenas uma risada em resposta. — Você vai contar para a mamãe e o papai? — assim que questionou, sentiu a mão do irmão apertar a dele com força.

— N-Não quero, Tsumu. Vão me odiar para sempre, não quero...

— Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem, não vamos contar! Vou te proteger, ok? Não queria te deixar mal.

— Sempre que lembro desse assunto eu fico triste. Você sabe, se eu contar, o surto dela vai ser pior do que quando viu você com maquiagem e o vestido...

Atsumu contorceu o rosto em uma careta, odiando a lembrança que tinha de um dia parcialmente divertido. Arrumou-se no sofá, ainda abraçado com o irmão. Lembrar daquele dia era uma tortura mesmo para ele.

[contém gatilhos para pessoas trans]

Atsumu franziu o cenho, olhando para o tanto de vestidos em cima da cama. Osamu estava estendendo alguns panos vermelhos para simular um tapete. Seus pais tinham saídos para visitar uma tia doente, então os gêmeos ficaram — claro, garantindo que se comportariam.

— Tsumu, eu...

— Por que não invertemos hoje? Sempre quis saber como é usar vestido! Vamos, por favor?!

Osamu abriu um sorriso enorme, assentindo. Os gêmeos se aproximaram mais da cama, avaliando as vestimentas. Era estranha a euforia que começava a dominar Osamu, sentia-se com o peito quente.

— Você vai usar os vestidos da mamãe e eu as roupas do papai? — Osamu encarou o irmão, que assentiu.

— Claro, e vamos pegar a maquiagem!

— Oh!

Cada um foi para um lado, reunindo as coisas em cima da cama novamente. Era uma bagunça de roupas e acessórios. Atsumu subiu, ajeitando-se sobre a superfície macia.

— Vamos lá, agora você vai ser minha maquiadora profissional!

— Uh... Por que não me chama de maquiador? Vamos trocar os papéis!

— É uma ótima ideia! Me deixe como a princesa que eu sou!

Osamu gargalhou, achando graça de toda aquela situação. Pegou uma palheta de sombra, observando as cores. Decidiu que roxo combinaria perfeitamente com o irmão. Começou a passar nos olhos, talvez um pouco exagerado já que Atsumu lembrava um panda. Pegou o batom vermelho, passando bastante, levemente fora de contorno, e por fim o blush rosa.

— Ficou perfeita! Vamos escolher o vestido. Você gosta de rosa?

— Hmm, não, mas combina com uma princesa! E você vai vestir azul?

— Isso não é padronizado? — os dois se entreolharam, rindo. — Tudo bem, azul.

— Você é muito sábia para ter dez anos — Osamu fez uma careta. — Sábio, desculpe.

Os dois se vestiram rapidamente. O vestido rosa e com alguns brilhantes era grande demais, cobria as pernas de Atsumu e o decote era grande demais, era engraçado olhá-lo assim, não que Osamu estivesse diferente já que as mangas do paletó cobriam os dedos gordinhos, assim como a calça cobria até mesmo os pés.

Então o desfile começou, Osamu segurava uma escova de cabelo como microfone.

— A modelo mais linda desse mundo, Atsumu Miya!

— Baka! Eu sou uma princesa — Atsumu arrebitou o nariz.

— Tá parecendo uma patricinha com a cara pintada — Osamu riu. Estendeu a mão, sentindo o irmão apertá-la. — A princesa mais linda desse mundo então! Desfilando com seu... Eu não sei marca de vestidos, Tsumu.

— Kita sempre fala que quer comprar coisas da Gutti. Meu vestido é da Gutti.

— Oh, certo! Com seu vestido da Gutti.

Atsumu abriu um sorriso, tentando caminhar com alguma pose, apesar de o vestido atrapalhar e ele tropeçar algumas vezes — mas Osamu sempre o segurava. Isso continuou durante mais duas trocas de vestidos, até a porta ser escancarada pelos pais dos gêmeos.

A princípio o silêncio reinou. A expressão no rosto da mãe deles era de descrença, incredulidade. Ela parecia estar vendo um fantasma, ou uma cena tão horrível quanto. Osamu encolheu-se, sentindo Atsumu segurar sua mão. O pai de ambos estava sério, apenas avaliando a bagunça.

— O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? — o tom dela era irritadiço, causava calafrios. — Vestidos assim! O que se passou na cabeça de vocês! Atsumu, vá tirar essa maquiagem e esse vestido agora, você é um homem, homens não usam isso! E você, Deadname, você é uma mulher! Nunca mais vista isso, entendeu?! Não quero meus filhos sendo travestis. Se eu pegar os dois vestidos assim novamente, não resolveremos na conversa, entendeu?

— M-Mas, mamãe, eu gosto de me vestir assim! — Osamu disse, passando na frente de Atsumu. — Eu até...

— CHEGA — ela gritou, aproximando-se e apertando o braço do garoto. — Você nunca mais vai vestir roupas de homem, você é uma mulher, UMA MULHER! Não quero essa vergonha na minha família, NÃO QUERO, ENTENDEU? NÃO TEM QUE MUDAR QUEM VOCÊ É, NASCEU COMO UMA MULHER, SERÁ MULHER ENTENDEU? Não criei vocês para ficarem com essa pouca vergonha.

Osamu sentiu seus olhos marejarem, sabia que a dor que sentia em seu braço pelo aperto não era nada comparada com a que estava dentro dele. Quando ela lhe soltou e saiu do quarto pisando duro, tudo parecia desabar.

— Quando voltarmos aqui, quero vocês do jeito que estavam quando saímos — o patriarca disse, retirando-se do quarto.

Atsumu abraçou o irmão de lado, ouvindo o choro baixinho. Aquilo cortava seu coração. Não parecia haver nada de errado em estar vestidos como estavam, mas tinha medo de falar isso em voz alta. Seus pais eram tão... antiquados.

— Vem, me ajuda a tirar a maquiagem antes que eles voltem — Atsumu sussurrou, conduzindo o outro para o banheiro.

— Desculpa, Tsumu, desculpa...

[...]

Atsumu balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar os pensamentos. Sabia que seus pais continuavam com mente fechada, desde que apresentou Shoyo, seu namorado, para eles sabia que seria ainda mais difícil para Osamu se assumir. Considerava-se com sorte por não precisar mais morar na antiga cidade.

— Samu, independente de tudo, saiba que eu sempre vou amar você — o loiro disse, soltando um suspiro baixo.

— Sempre vou amar você — Osamu sorriu de modo bobo, fechando os olhos. — É bom estar com você e não sentir medo de nada.

— Não tem medo de nada? Mesmo? — Atsumu levantou, Osamu ficou com a expressão confusa. — Pois deveria ter medo do monstro das cócegas!

Atsumu começou a fazer muitas cócegas no platinado, que tentava afastar as mãos do irmão em meio a gargalhadas. Era disso que sentia falta, dos momentos mais idiotas e incríveis, de se sentir à vontade, seguro e amado com Atsumu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Osamu se permitiu rir e se sentir vivo como ele mesmo, como quem realmente era. E nada no mundo inteiro poderia roubar isso dele.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic também postada no spirit (por mim mesmo): https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sempre-os-irmaos-miya-20308097


End file.
